In a first experiment, twenty college students will judge whether apparent motion of a small, monoptically viewed spot of light traverses an edge. The edge will sometimes mark the boundary of the protrusion of a form toward an observer, and other times the edge will mark the boundary of the intrusion of empty space into the form. However, the luminances and sizes of the regions that form the edge will be exactly matched, and shapes of the regions will be similar. It is expected that in the first condition the path of motion will be deflected around the space filled by the edge perceived in depth. In the second condition, where the edge interpretation does not suggest mass intruding in the straight line path of motion of the spot, no deflection is predicted. The objective measures of deflection will be ratings of the path length of motion and the shortest interstimulus interval required for apparent motion of the spot to be perceived (threshold). In a second experiment, the edges will be presently stereoptically in front of or beyond the plane of inducing spots. These experiments evaluate whether figural synthesis or form perception can be examined using a procedure that has been successful in demonstrating analogue aspects of space perception.